Vacaciones
by Blanch Thomas
Summary: Bella Swan una hija de empresarios multimillonarios logra cautivar al seductor playboy Edward Cullen, será que las vacaciones les servirán para encontrar a sus almas gemelas? Bella podrás llenar el vacío de la ausencia de sus padres? ALL HUMANS
1. Comenzando la Historia

**Aquí de nuevo YO, está es una historia que me rondo por la cabeza hace mucho y la escribí, pero no la había pasado al ordenador, espero que les guste y les recuerdo que los Personajes no son míos, -que más quisiera -pero la trama ****sí. **** Cuídense y pórtense mal con los chicos Cullen :D **

**Capitulo 1. Presentación.**

_**Bella POV. **_

-Emmett, se nos hace tarde, Bella ya está esperándonos en el auto. ¡Corre!.- gritó mi cuñada Rose.

-Ya voy, nena- gritó mientras terminaba de meter algo a su pequeña maleta de mano- Sabes que soy el número 1, no hay motivos para preocuparse.- dijo Emmett al fin guardándolo todo y acercándose a ella con picardía. La beso en los labios y ella cedió. Obvio como no hacerlo sí "Osito" -Así le dice Rose a Emmett- es irresistible.

Reí al ver la escena.

-Chicos, no es por nada, pero el Jet despega en 10 minutos y estamos retrasados.- grité por la ventanilla del auto después de ver mi reloj, tratando de ser la racional en la situación.

-YA VAMOS.- gritaron ambos saliendo de la casa al fin y poniéndole la cerradura. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron por el sendero de salida a la reja de la casa. Se subieron corriendo al auto y el chofer salió de la calzada.

Suspiré.

En fin, es un poco rara la forma en que esto empieza, pero así es, esto que vieron es un día normal en mi vida, la cual no tiene nada de divertida. Mi vida es tan típica, tan normal y monótona que no siempre me preocupo por adaptarme a los cambios- casi nunca suceden-.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 20 años y vivo en una casa - bien, mansión- a las afueras de Los Ángeles, California. Mis padres, un matrimonio modelo, por ser personas jovenes -dentro de lo que cabe- y con un éxito inpensable para los negocios, así como una familia "amorosa" y unos hijos educados y "perfecto"

-No se creyeron todo eso, cierto?-.

Mis padres cierto, son ricos, mucho, casi al grado de considerarlos dueños de medio continente Asiático y parte esencial de otros países. Es broma, no es para tanto, pero si son exitosos y conocido en todo el mundo, pero claro no por ser los mejores padres del mundo, si no por ser dueños de una de las tres mejores cadena de Hoteles a lo largo del Planeta Tierra. Mis padres son Charlie y Renné Swan, tengo un hermano mayor (el primero en todo, recuerdan?). Se llama Emmett Swan.

Se supone que hoy, deberíamos estar con ellos rumbo al aeropuerto para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones, durante los siguientes seis meses. Y es cierto, no me puedo quejar, tener unos padres como ellos tiene sus ventajas. Como por ejemplo, el disfrutar de cierto reconocimiento en todos los círculos sociales y de élite empresarial, pero claro, para alguien como yo, eso no es igual de importante como el hecho de tener dos figuras paternales que te soporten y te apoyen incluso cuando seas la peor basura del mundo- ese no es el caso, pero es para dar ejemplo-.

Como decía, mis padres nunca pasaban tiempo con nosotros en vacaciones, y está vez para compensar sus ausencia decidieron que era bueno mandarnos a pasar las vacaciones de fin de curso bajo el resguardo de uno de los Hoteles en el Extranjero de la Familia. Nos reservaron una de las cabañas equipadas de la Villa Royal en Londres, Inglaterra.

Cuando Sophie, el ama de llaves nos informo de la cancelación de nuestro padres mi hermano trato de ser fuerte, pero era evidente que le dolía, el aún conservaba la esperanza de que cambiará la situación. Emmett para aparentar fortaleza sonrió y me dijo que sería una buena idea, pasar las vacaciones decisivas juntos como hermanos, sin que nuestro padres nos prohibieran nada.

Se me olvidaba, estás vacaciones eran esenciales, porque eran las últimas dentro del régimen escolar, puesto que después de este tiempo, volveríamos solo a presentar exámenes, para recibir el título de finalización del Instituto.

Emmett y yo habíamos arreglado todo para poder irnos lo más pronto posible, así como también él había avisado a su "osita" para que nos acompañara. Rosalie es hija de un productor amigo de la familia, bueno más de mi padre, El Señor Albert Hale. Sus padres se divorciaron hace apenas 3 años, y ella se quedo con su madre, pero cuando la mandaron a estudiar a los Ángeles, conoció al revoltoso de mi hermano, y a toda mi familia. Llevan saliendo 2 años y medio, fue casi amor a primera vista.

Rose posee un cuerpo de muerte, tiene curvas perfectas, la envidia de cualquier mujer, pues en su presencia cualquier cuerpo femenino en un radio de 10 km sufre de una falta de autoestima instantánea al verla.

Mi relación con ella es buena, omitiendo que me deprimo por su presencia pero eso a ella no le interesa, pues se considera una mujer como todas. Siempre me dice que solo es cuestión de me arregle más para que la opaque. Sí, claro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto donde el auto llego hasta la pista privada y nos bajamos, para acomodarnos en el avión. Por ser un viaje de día y medio, hice uso de mis recursos personales de supervivencia, es decir, me coloque mis audífonos y encendí mi Ipod y saqué el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos. _La Divina Comedia._

* * *

_**Edward POV. **_

-Alice.!-grito- El vuelo sale en 5 minutos y aún no hemos documentado el equipaje.- Concluyo mi cuñado Jasper a la loca de mi hermana. La cuál aún no terminaba de empacar la tonelada de prendas para las vacaciones.

-Ya voy, Jazzy.- dijo al fin la enana arrastrando su maletota a la entrada. Suspiré.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy un chico de 20 años que disfruta de lo bueno de la vida y eso incluye a las chicas claro. Tengo una hermana que parece un duende, Alice Cullen, mi hermana menor -quien es una loca adicta a las compras y rebajas-. Ella es novia de mi mejor amigo, Jasper quien es alguien calmado, sensible, y con un cuerpo candente - palabras de Alice-.

Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen un matrimonio feliz que por cierto son unos de los mejores neurocirujanos en el Planeta, pues debido a su gran trabajo en los Hospitales y con los pacientes, sin contar las innumerables operación de alto riesgo que han hecho y que han salido exitosas son muy conocidos por todos los medios. Y la gente los busca mucho.

Ellos debido a esto, es decir, a su gran trabajo y esfuerzo nos han dotado de las mejores comodidades que alguien de nuestra edad pueda solicitar pues han acumulado una gran fortuna. Ellos suelen pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, en familia, pero está vez tuvieron que asistir a un Congreso de Médicos en Canadá.

Así que estarán fuera 2 meses y para compensarnos nosotros iremos a una cabaña equipada en una Villa Hotelera de la cadena Swan en Londres a pasar las vacaciones.

Estás vacaciones para mí no serán distintas a las otras ya que en este Hotel cuentan con 2 playas privadas y un parque acuático, una diversidad de chicas guapas de vacaciones con acceso a sexo sin remordimiento vacacional. Sonreí de solo imaginarlo. Todo lo que necesito para unas vacaciones inolvidables.

Subimos al avión en primera Clase como éramos tres personas a mi me tocó compartir asiento con una chica guapísima con cuerpo de infarto; cabello rubio rojizo, ojos verdes claros y piel blanca.

Sonreí.

-Hola.- dije, haciendo que ella se girara de nuevo a verme con una sonrisa encantadora y un letrero de "Sexo" en la frente, pero no dijo nada así que me arriesgue un poco más.- Un bombón como tú tiene nombre o puedo llamarte hermosura?.- se río un poco y mi miró de arriba abajo.

-Hola, solo por ser tú, me puedes llamar como quieras, pero normalmente me dicen Tanya y tú?.- con cada palabra que pronunciaba se acercaba más a mí.

-Soy Edward.- le dije pronunciando mi tono de voz un poco más para que sonará tosca y terminando de acortar la distancia.

-Mucho Gusto, Eddie.- dijo acercándose más hasta besar mi mejilla y rozar con su mano levemente la parte interior de mi muslo derecho.- Que calor hace.- dijo quitándose la chaqueta negra de botones que llevaba. Obviamente estábamos en un avión con aire acondicionado.

Desabrochó lentamente cada botón de su chaqueta. Me sorprendió lo rápido que reacciono ante mí pero ella no se dio cuenta de mi expresión.

-Ciertamente hace un calor infernal, por favor permíteme ayudarte para que estés más cómoda.- dije llevando mis manos a su chaqueta y liberando los últimos botones.

Sentí como ya estábamos en el aire y la mayoría de la gente se preparaba para dormir un poco más.

Cuando por fin terminé de desabotonar su chaqueta ella se abalanzó a besarme. Respondí el beso gustoso llevando una de mis manos a su nuca y la otra recorría su pecho derecho por encima de la blusa. Estuvimos así en esa posición un buen tiempo, hasta que ella se separó de mi tacto para acomodarse ahorcadas sobre mí y mirándome fijamente llevo su mano a unos de sus pechos quitándose la blusa y metiendo su mano debajo de su sujetador sacando su seno para que pudiera verlo. Estaba por acercarme a lamerlo cuando ella se acercó más recostándose en mí y metiendo su pezón en mi boca.

Comencé a besarlo. Coloque una mano en su cintura llevando la otra a su muslo recorriendo lentamente el camino hasta llegar a su entrepierna por debajo de su falda. Introduje dos dedos y comencé a rozar su abertura de arriba hacia abajo. Metí mis dedos dentro de su cavidad y comencé a bombearla provocando que enterrara su cabeza en mi cuello para no gemir alto. La sentí estremecerse en mí apretando mis dedos dentro de ella y morder un poco mi hombro sobre la camisa.

No fui muy consciente de todo cuando sentí que ella abría mi pantalón y sacaba mi miembro de mis calzoncillos. Se alzó un poco más para permitir que mi gran miembro entrara en ella en lugar de mis dedos, me sonrió cuando me miró a los ojos y comenzó a moverse sobre mí de forma lenta al principio. La tome de las caderas para incrementar más la velocidad y mordisqueé sus labios para acallar un poco sus gemidos. La penetré con un poco más de fuerza sintiendo como ella se estremecía apretando mi miembro y haciéndome llegar.

Después de habernos recuperado un poco del trote yo aún seguí dentro de ella.

-eso ha estado maravilloso.- dijo emocionada y respirando entrecortado.

-Me alegra, que te guste querida.- dije para sonreírle pícaramente.- pero aún nos queda mucho vuelo por delante.

-Claro si apenas empezamos.- sonrió y se levantó de encima de mí y sentí a mi miembro deslizarse fuera. Se puso enfrente de mí y bajo por completo sus bragas aventándomelas a la cara haciéndome reír. Me guiñó el ojo y se fue alejando. Abrí mis ojos sorprendido, guarde mi miembro y la seguí. Nos metimos al baño y ella cerró la puerta. Me sonrió y se apoyo de espaldas a mi recargándose en el lavabo y tomó mi miembro de nuevo con una mano y lo guío hasta su ano.

Provoco un gemido bajo. Resignándome al fin coloque mis manos a los lados de su trasero y me enterré fuerte en ella. Provocando que soltara un chillido lastimero. La penetre fuerte por su culo sintiendo la cavidad apretada a más no poder, el sonido de sus nalgas golpeando contra mis muslos era lo único que se oía.

Antes de llegar al orgasmo la tomé de los cabellos y la jalé hacía atrás provocándole un gemido por el dolor y el placer. Me enterré aún más en ella y seguí penetrándola. Pellizque sus pezones un poco con mi mano libre y cuando sentí el comienzo de sus espasmos incremente aún más si era posible mis embestidas sintiendo como me enterraba hasta el fondo en ella y jalaba más su cabello.

Le tomé de una pierna abriéndola un poco para jugar con su clítoris y lo pellizque haciendo que ella profiriera un grito señal de que había llegado y sus jugos salieron disparados en un chorro hacia la pared.

Me corrí dentro de ella liberando mi semen en su interior y mordiéndome los labios en un gruñido.

La sujete un poco siendo consciente de que estaba débil y se estaba resbalando. Nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Suspiré y salí de ella.

Me senté en el asiento de baño y ella se dejo caer en el suelo débil y aún medio temblando.

Después de un tiempo nos acomodamos la ropa y yo le entregue sus bragas a lo cual ella me sonrió. Salimos del cubículo y gracias al cielo nadie se había dado cuenta al parecer o quizá lo habían ignorado.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares, solo que esta vez yo en la ventanilla y me di cuenta que ya era de noche, o quizá de madrugada, no importaba.

Ella se acomodo y se quedo dormida pronto, yo miré por la ventana un rato más y no fui consciente de nada porque Morfeo me había reclamado.

Escuche una voz de soprano a lo lejos que me llamaba. De seguro era Tanya que quería otra ronda.

-Nena tan pronto y quieres más.- dije medio dormido aún. Empecé a abrir los ojos y me sobresalté al ver la cara de mi hermana en frente de mí y Jasper a un lado de ella mordiéndose los labios para no reír.

-Tu amiga ya se ha ido, Ed.- dijo la duende frunciendo el sueño.

-Señores por favor se les solicita dejar el avión en breve pues debemos darle el mantenimiento.- dijo una aeromoza acercándose a nosotros.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí abrió desmesuradamente lo ojos y se tapo la boca, para después girarse sonrojada.

-Eddie, como que no fuiste capaz de aguantar, verdad?- dijo la duende riendo.- súbete el pantalón y vámonos ya porque aún nos queda el viaje a la Villa en auto.- dicho esto hecho una última mirada a mi entre pierna y se fue negando con la cabeza seguida de Jasper que reía.

Miré hacia abajo cuando lo vi, sentí como mi rostro se volvía rojo por el bochorno y el desconcierto. Mi miembro estaba desnudo, al aire y mis pantalones totalmente desabrochados y con unas pequeñas manchas.

Maldije a Tanya, no se pudo esperar a que estuviera despierto o tan siquiera dejarme como estaba antes de eso.

Me acomode la ropa y salí de mi asiento. Fui consciente de las risillas de las aeromozas y solo caminé más rápido detrás de Alice y Jasper.

Mi hermana se giró a ver si venía detrás y se río de nuevo.

-Cállate Enana.- masculle.

Cuando terminamos de salir del túnel de acceso al avión estaban ya más calmados. Salimos con las maletas a la entrada del aeropuerto y empezamos a buscar al chofer que nos vendría a recoger.

Cuando por fin lo hayamos nos condujo hacía una camioneta con los vidrios ahumados, de color negra. Una Hummer para ser exactos del año. Coloco el equipaje en la parte de atrás y nos indico que subiéramos, cuando estaba por subir al auto me llamo la atención un grito.

-Oso..! Bájame..!.- gritó una chica hermosa de cuerpo escultural, parecía modelo. La llevaba en brazos un chico de musculatura prominente y cabello castaño. Quien iba sonriendo.

Pero lo que más me cautivo fue la Afrodita que venía detrás de ellos. Era una chica de estatura no tan baja pero tampoco muy alta, cabello castaño chocolate ondulado hasta la cintura. Tez blanca como la mía y un cuerpo de infarto, no se comparaba con la rubia de antes pero poseía todo en su lugar y sin exagerar. Su belleza era natural, no exagerada.

Los vi subirse a una limosina negra que estaba llegando apenas y se coloco detrás de nuestro auto. Mi hermana me jaló dentro del auto se me sentó a lado de ella.

-Ay, Eddie, estás vacaciones las estás empezando con serios problemas mentales.- río

Mientras yo le dedicaba una mala mirada, no dejaba de pasar la imagen de la chica de cabello chocolate en mi cabeza.

El chofer acelero y salió del aeropuerto hacia la villa.

* * *

_**Bella POV. **_

Sabía que el viaje sería largo así que comencé a leer. Estábamos solo mi cuñada, Emmett y yo en el avión, no había mucho que hacer más que si querías jugar algo de billar o un trago.

Los sillones eran amplios y acolchados con porta vasos. Después de pasar al menos 3 horas leyendo decidí que era buen momento para escribir a mi mejor amigo, Jacob.

Jake es un chico de 19 años, estudiábamos juntos hasta que lo transfirieron al colegio militar. Desde entonces juramos escribirnos y hablar por teléfono diariamente. Me había dicho que lo habían mandado de Servicio a pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Canadá.

Tomé el ordenador y empecé a contarle sobre mis vacaciones, una vez termine le di "enviar" y cerré el ordenador. Mi hermano apareció enfrente de mí al poco rato y me levantó de mi asiento haciendo que lo acompañará a la "sala de juegos".

El avión era grande y contaba con todas las comodidades para pasar un buen rato, pero a mí no me interesaba mucho. Al llegar había un pequeño sobre que tenía mi nombre y seguido otros dos más con el nombre de Rose y Emmett. Miré a mi hermano y solo me devolvío la mirada mientras se alzaba de hombros.

Suspiré y me acerqué al sobre.

Una vez los tres juntos cada uno tomo su sobre y se dispersó por la habitación. Tomé el mío y cuidadosamente lo abrí. Dentro se hallaba una tarjeta negra de crédito con una nota de saldo ilimitado. También había una llave para un automóvil y la hoja de la típica carta con el sello de la compañía de mis padres.

_Querida Isabella:_

_Lamentamos no poder estar con ustedes otra vez en estás vacaciones como lo prometimos hace 4 semanas. Pero en compensación les dejamos a cada uno una tarjeta con dinero ingresado para lo que deseen en su estancia en Londres. _

_Ahora, querida hija te hemos dado algo más como a los otros dos, pero es algo que deseabas con fuerza hace tiempo y creemos que te lo mereces ahora. _

_La llave en tus manos es del mando del automóvil deportivo de lujo estacionado en el garaje de la cabaña en la que estarán. Se ha hecho según tus especificaciones. Así pues ahora eres dueña de un flamante Aston Martin Vanquish última generación en color negro media noche y con un sistema operativo modificado, al contar con pantalla táctil. _

_Es tu deseo, querida. Esperamos lo disfrutes y logre compensar un poco nuestra ausencia. Cuídate. _

_Con cariño, _

_Mamá y papá._

-Cristo Parado del Cielo- grito Emmet mientras daba saltitos.

-No me esperaba esto, de mis suegros, osito.- dijo Rose emocionada y sorprendida. Veía agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Me reí.

-Enana, a ti que auto te toco?.- preguntó curioso Emmett.

-Un Aston Vanquish, Em.- dije medio sonriendole al ver ese brillo en sus ojos, pero no estaba realmente feliz. Un auto no compensaría los años sin mis padres.

Emmett dejo de saltar y cambio el semblante, se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Bells, yo sé que esto no compensa la ausencia de mis padres, pero nos tienes a Rosie y a mí, enana, nosotros te amamos, yo porque tengo que hacerlo, eres mi enana, y Rosie, porque…- dijo pero mi cuñada lo cortó.

-Porque eres la mejor cuñada y mejor amiga que he tenido, Bellie-Bells.- dijo divertida.- Por otro lado, velo de está forma, ahora podrás ser libre de salir a cualquier lado sin tener que esperar a que Emmett se termine de arreglar.- dijo riendo y guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí. Emmett nos miraba medio mal y algo sentido.

Reímos juntas al ver la cara de mi hermano.

-Muchas Gracias, de verdad, chicos.- dije con mi corazón al tiempo que me aventaba sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

Después de eso, nos pusimos a jugar billar el resto del vuelo, Rose, le ganó a Emmett en casi todos las partidas con excepción de en las que gané yo contra buena para eso del billar gracias a Jacob, quien antes me llevaba a unos pubs de billar para aprender y practicábamos en mi casa casi todas las tardes. Cuando nos aburrimos de ver los pucheros y lloriqueos de Emmett nos acomodamos para dormir, Rose y Emmett en los asientes de enfrente de mí y yo me acomode con una cobija que nos había traído la aeromoza y me puse mis audífonos.

Despertamos por el ruido del intercomunicador con la voz del capitán.

Nos despabilamos un poco y nos abrochamos los cinturones, cuando aterrizamos agradecimos a la tripulación y les dijimos que tenían tiempo libre para estar en la ciudad y que cuando fuéramos a volver les llamaríamos.

Bajamos por el equipaje y salimos a esperar a la limusina para el viaje a la Villa. Justamente íbamos saliendo cuando vimos dar la vuelta a la limosina para acomodarse detrás de una Hummer negra enfrente del aeropuerto. Rosalie salió corriendo ya que venía jugando con mi hermano, el cual la alcanzo y la levanto del suelo acomodándola sobre su hombro, provocando que gritará y los presentes los voltearán a ver.

-Oso..! Bájame…!- gritó Rosalie en brazos de mi hermano. Quién ignorándola, se metió con ella en el auto que apenas se acababa de estacionar..

Yo ayude al chofer a meter el equipaje en la cajuela cuando terminamos, el chofer me acompaño adelante, abriendo la puerta para mí. Me metí y acomodé mi bolso de mano a un costado y le agradecí al chofer el cual solo me sonrío amablemente y cerró la puerta.

El viaje en auto fue agradable ya que me conecte al Internet en la computadora Portátil de la limusina y encontré a mi amiga Jessica quien me dijo que estaba en Canadá con Mike, -su novio- de paseo, y a Ángela, ella me contó que estaba en Londres visitando a sus abuelos, y que convencería a sus padres para poder visitarme en el Hotel o quedar en algún lugar del centro.

Mientras yo platicaba con Ángela mi Hermano y Rosalie entraron a hablar con Ben, el Recepcionista y Gerente del Hotel para conseguir información de la reservación de la cabaña para nosotros y recoger la llave. Cuando por fin terminaron de arreglarlo todo le indico a un botones que nos ayudará con el equipaje. Me bajé y Emmett iba delante de nosotras.

-Es la Cabaña 2703, es la más grande, ahora podrás hacer de las tuyas, enana.- dijo Emmett mostrando los hoyuelos.

Me reí acompañada de Rose. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña el botones nos ayudo a acomodar las maletas y después mi hermano y Rose salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Me di una vuelta por la cabaña viendo todo lo que teníamos, después me decidí y me subí a dar un baño. Preparé el agua de la tina con algunas sales para relajarme. Después de que se lleno me metí a la tina y prendí mi reproductor con algo de música, me amarré el cabello en una rosca y me relajé hudiendo mi cuerpo por completo dejando mi cabello fuera.

La suave música de piano inundo mis sentidos y me deje relajar mientras el agua caliente destensaba mis músculos. Tal vez no serían tan malas estás vacaciones.


	2. Pequeño Problema

**Capitulo 2. Pequeño Problema.**

_**Edward POV.**_

El viaje en auto fue divertido ya que mi hermana y yo nos pusimos a jugar póker. Todo el camino Alice se la paso hablando de todo lo que quería hacer en las vacaciones. Cuando por fin llegamos al Hotel Alice fue a la recepción y regreso con la tarjeta de acceso y al reunirnos los tres ella nos miró divertida.

-Eddy, te importaría ir con el botones a instalarnos en lo que Jazz y yo vamos a conocer el Hotel?.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

La miré con odio por el sobre nombre y porque se pasaba de barco. Bufé apretándome el puente de la nariz.

-No, y ya te dije que no me gusta que me digan Eddie, vale?.- dije dándole la espalda. Encaminándome detrás del botones.

-Es la cabaña 2703 Eddie….!- gritó a lo lejos Alice.

Gruñí alzando el brazo para no darle importancia.

Cuando llegamos le pedí al botones que subiera el equipaje a las habitaciones, le indiqué por donde y me fui directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua más tarde el botones bajo y le agradecí dándole algo de propina, el chico se fue. Después decidí subir a darme una ducha cuando entré al baño comencé a desvestirme en lo que la tina se llenaba. Me metí y empecé a recordar a la chica del aeropuerto. Su sonrisa.

Juré que si la volvía a ver le hablaría y seguro obtendría un faje momentáneo con ella. Desee demasiado poder tener un polvo con ella, y quizá algo más.

Sacudí las ideas en mi mente y me relaje en el agua.

Cuando termine de ducharme jale el corcho de la tina para dejar que se fuera el agua, me envolví la cadera con una toalla del baño y salí secándome el cabello con otra más pequeña. Al salir a la habitación, escuche un ruido desde la planta baja.

Alguien había llegado, seguro Alice.

Salí de la habitación pensando que Alice y Jasper habían llegado ya y querían entrar por la cocina, pues yo tenía la llave. Cuando termine de bajar las escaleras, me quede paralizado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Sorprendido.

Una chica de espaldas a mí se inclinaba para alcanzar un vaso ya que al parecer el anterior se le cayó y se rompió en el lavabo. Estaba para comérsela, tenía puesto un bikini negro de esos de tanga brasileña. Su piel blanca relucía a más no poder, se veía suave al tacto, desee tocarla.

Cuando se giró se me quedo viendo de arriba abajo y dejo caer el vaso provocando que sonriera a medias, por haberla asustado, se veía como un pequeño gatito. Cuando por fin comencé a observarla desde sus piernas largas y torneadas hasta sus muslos subiendo poco a poco hasta su rostro fue cuando la reconocí.

Era la chica del aeropuerto.

Sin duda, tenía un cuerpo exquisito y unos labios que incitaban a cualquiera a morderlos. No pude apartar mis ojos sorprendidos de ella. La seguía viendo cuando me recuperé y recordé la promesa que me había hecho en la tina.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, quien retrocedió unos pasos.

-Hola, hermosa. Que te trae por aquí, no creo haber pedido servicio al cuarto.- vi como un leve rubor inundaba sus mejillas. Sonreí más aún. Nunca me imagine esa reacción de su parte si soy sincero.

-Ja.! Mira, en primer lugar, en tú vida me vuelvas a decir "hermosa", está bien?.- dijo girándose para encararme.- segundo, que haces aquí está es mi cabaña, vale? Y lo peor, quien te crees para andar así, por todos lados?.- dijo señalando mis caderas.

Fruncí el ceño, ante su respuesta en especial atención a las palabras: "mi cabaña".

Demonios.

* * *

_**Bella POV. **_

Cuando termine de ducharme bajé por un poco de agua a la cocina, me puse un bikini negro nuevo que era regalo de Rose y baje brincando las escaleras. Terminando iría a la alberca de la cabaña, para tomar un poco de Sol.

Al llegar abrí la alacena, y saqué un vaso pero al parecer mi torpeza había ido de vacaciones conmigo. Así que el vaso se me resbalo de las manos y cayó roto al lavabo. Rápido y resignada a mi suerte me incliné para alcanzar otro, y cuando me di la vuelta para servir el agua me asusté al ver a un chico extremadamente apuesto en el umbral de la cocina con solo una toalla encima.

Como imaginaran por el susto el vaso que traía se me cayó destrozándose por completo en el suelo. Lo vi sonreír por el accidente, lo observé de los pies a la cabeza y Dios! Era guapísimo. Tenía un cabello cobrizo, tez clara como la mía, músculos torneados y definidos, no como Emmett pero se notaba su presencia, un abdomen marcado y solo una toalla pendía peligrosamente de sus caderas.

Lentamente y sonriendo se acercó a mí. Haciéndome retroceder.

-Hola, hermosa. Que te trae por aquí, no creo haber pedido servicio al cuarto.- Sentí como la irá hacía que me ruborizará. Aunque debo admitir que su voz, era varonil y encantadora.

Odiaba que cualquiera me llamará así, ni quiera Emmett lo hacía.

-Ja.! Mira, en primer lugar, en tú vida me vuelvas a decir "hermosa", está bien? Y segundo, que haces aquí está es mi cabaña, vale? Y lo peor, quien te crees para andar así, por todos lados?.- Supongo que no se esperaba mi reacción ya que me miró extrañado y la sonrisa burlona desapareció.

Se quedo pensando un poco en lo que dije y me miró de nuevo.

-Espera, has dicho "tú cabaña"?.- dijo alzando una ceja.- No lo creo, es un error estás equivocada ya que mi familia ha llegado al Hotel y nos han dado está cabaña, así que creo que la que se va eres tú.- dijo señalándome.

Sopesé lentamente cada palara. Después trate de ser diplomática, quería arreglar esto e irme a broncear.

-Perdona. He sido muy grosera, vale? Solo que lamento mucho que estés equivocado ya que mi familia ha llegado primero al Hotel y nos han dado está cabaña.- Me sonrió y parecía que iba a hablar así que lo interrumpí.- Más, si gustas podemos ir a aclarar las cosas a la recepción en este momento.

-Está bien, vamos.- dijo haciéndose hacia atrás para que pasara y mirándome serio.

No pude evitar reírme. Me miró frunciendo el ceño y alzando una ceja.

-Disculpa, es solo que creo que será mejor que te pongas algo más que esta toalla, a menos que te guste que la gente te vea o algo por el estilo.- dije mirándolo bien.

El comprendió y asintió.

-Oh, cierto, vale, me subiré a poner algo y nos vamos, vale?.- dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Claro, te espero aquí.- dije tratando de no reírme.

Mientras el subía yo fui consciente de que solo llevaba el bikini. Corrí a mi habitación y me puse unos shorts negros a la rodilla y una playerita estraples en tono azul.

Bajé las escaleras despacio para no tropezar. Pasaron unos segundos más y lo vi que bajaba las escaleras. Cuando estaba llegando al último escalón salí a la puerta con el detrás de mí. El camino a la recepción fue corto y en silencio. De pronto sentí su mirada sobre mí y esbozó una pequeña risilla burlona.

Lo miré y alce una ceja.

-Que es tan gracioso?.- pregunte.

-Te das cuenta que hacemos juego.- me dijo señalándonos alternadamente.

No me había fijado que traía un short negro con franjas azules a los costados y una playera manga corta blanca.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cierto, te has copiado de mis colores del día.- dije riendo con él.

-ahh, Claro. Lo lamento por tener gustos parecidos, señorita.- dijo riendo mientras nos acercábamos más a la recepción.

Llegamos al mostrador y me di cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Demonios.

-Que tonta, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mucho gusto.- dije tendiéndole mi mano.

Me miró perplejo y después esbozo una sonrisa pícara de un principio, que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo. Se acercó a mí lentamente.

-Swan?- dijo impresionado-Soy Edward Cullen, y créeme el gusto es todo mío.- dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Sí, mis padres son dueños del Hotel.- dije ruborizada pero directa no queriendo hablar de ellos. Y al parecer Edward lo notó porque lo dejo pasar.

El contacto de mi piel con sus labios provocó un estremecimiento. Era tan suave su boca. De no haber sido porque Ben llegó en ese momento me hubiera abalanzado contra él para besarlo. Bueno quizá no tanto así, pero debo admitir que una parte de mí si lo quería.

-Hm, hm. En que puedo ayudarte, Bella?.-dijo Ben carraspeando desde el mostrador. Esto provoco que un ligero rubor cubriera mis mejillas. Odiaba eso.

-Hola, Ben.- dije con una sonrisa penosa. Por lo anterior.- Bien, lo que pasa es que hay un ligero inconveniente con la cabaña.

-Que sucede Bella, tus padres ordenaron explícitamente que cualquier cosa fuera hecha para mejorar su comodidad en el tiempo de su estancia en la Villa.- me dijo medio alarmado.

-Claro, me imagino.- dije seco.- No es tan grave, lo que sucede es que el joven aquí presente tiene la misma cabaña de descanso para él y su familia, y sucede que no entendemos que pudo haber pasado, así que hemos venido aquí para encontrarle una solución.- dije señalando a Edward.

-Ah, ya veo, permítanme un momento.- asentimos y el se retiro al ordenador del otro lado.

Después de un momento en el que Ben seguía checando las tarjetas digitales de cada uno. Se acercó nuevamente a nosotros con las tarjetas y unas hojas.

-Ya veo, el problema. Lo lamento mucho, Bella pero al parecer el error fue mío ya que me olvidé de reservar la cabaña para tus padres. Lo lamento.- dijo muy preocupado.- y eso provocó que Alec el de la noche, la reservará para la familia Cullen.

-Tranquilo. Pero me supongo que podrás arreglarlo, cierto?.- dije tratando de solucionarlo pronto y esperando que me dijera que sí.

-Me temo que no va a ser posible, querida.- dijo disculpándose con la mirada.- pero tenemos cupo lleno en las habitaciones y las demás cabañas están todas reservadas, lo lamento.

-A nosotros no nos molestaría compartir la cabaña, cierto, Eddie?.- dijo una voz de soprano que provenía de detrás de nosotros.

Me giré instantáneamente para ver quién era y me sorprendí al encontrarme con una chica muy bonita con facciones finas. Era pequeña de una tez clara como la de Edward, ojos grandes verdes y una nariz recta y fina, unos labios carnosos ligeros, delgada y caminaba danzando por el lugar.

-Claro, a menos que a ustedes les moleste.- me dijo Edward sacándome de la ensoñación.- Bella les importaría compartir la cabaña con nosotros?.- preguntó.

-Amm, Por supuesto que no, muchas gracias.- dije mirándolos con agradecimiento.

-Entonces, todo arreglado.- dijo la duendecillo quitándole las tarjetas a Ben.

-Ay pero que descortés. Bella te presento a mi hermana.- dijo Edward señalando a la pequeña.

-Alice Cullen. Mucho gusto.- dijo la duendecillo.

-Bella Swan encantada.- dije sonriéndole amablemente.

-Wow, Swan?- dijo feliz la chica- Algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien.- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.- Te ves simpática en las fotos.- sonrió.

-Duende y Jasper?.- pregunto Edward. Haciéndome reír por el apodo.

-Fue al baño, quedamos de vernos aquí, no ha de tardar.- le respondió buscando a alguien en el lobby.- Ahí viene!- gritó señalando a alguien con una sonrisa.

Al instante un chico alto, casi de la estatura de Edward, con cabellos dorados y ojos azules apareció a su lado.

-Hola, Jazz.- dijo Alice besándolo tiernamente en los labios.- te presento a Bella, nuestra nueva compañera de cabaña y mi futura mejor amiga.

-Hola, encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Jasper Hale.- dijo el joven tendiéndome su mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me sorprendí ante el apellido. Conocería a Rosalie?.

Estreche su mano.

-Mucho gusto, Bella Swan.- dije y sin poder aguantar mi curiosidad.- Disculpa, acaso conoces a Rosalie, Rosalie Hale?.

Su gesto se torció y parecía sorprendido. Después reapareció su sonrisa y me miro a los ojos.

-Lo lamento, y no te preocupes por preguntar. Sí, ella es mi hermana melliza. La conoces?.- dijo curioso.

-Sí, Amm Rose es mí cuñada.- le dije mostrando indiferencia.

-Me doy cuenta que no te sorprende encontrar al gemelo de Rose.- dijo serio.

-No, es que Rose ya me había contado a Em. y a mí sobre lo sucedido.- dije tratando de no tocar el tema.- Tus padres eran amigos de mi familia, de hecho mi padre aún se frecuenta con el tuyo. Nos dijo que eras simpático y que cada poco te escribía a New York.- respondí amablemente.

-Claro, se me olvidaba, eres la amiguita de Rose.- dijo Jasper Riendo.

Me reí con él.

-Se puede decir que es como mi hermana.- dije con cariño. A lo que el me miró agradecido y sonriendo.

Nos encaminamos a la salida de la recepción para ir a la cabaña

-Supongo que estarán en la cabaña, esperándome, vamos así les contamos lo sucedido.- dije a lo cual todos asintieron.

Caminamos hacia fuera del Hotel. Que curioso, repito, al parecer estás vacaciones serán diferentes.


	3. Reencuentro

**Capitulo 3. Te presento a mi cuñada.**

_**Edward POV. **_

Después de haber ido a la recepción a arreglar lo de compartir la cabaña, nos habíamos ido precisamente para que el hermano de Bella y su cuñada, supieran de lo que paso.

Ella no se había alejado cuando besé su mejilla y debo decir que sentí algo más en ese roce, era deseaba a Bella, la quería para mí y estás vacaciones las dedicaría a eso. A conquistarla.

Íbamos por el angosto camino de piedras hacia la cabaña cuando me di cuenta que mi hermana y Bella no estaban. Me giré para preguntarle a Jasper por ellas.

-Hermano, se quedaron platicando atrás, ahora nos alcanza.- dijo divertido.- Vamos te presentare a mi hermana.- dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

Asentí y lo seguí.

Entramos a al cabaña y estaba la televisión prendida y una pareja en el sofá.

Cuando cerramos la puerta la chica se separó del chico y se giró a ver en nuestra dirección.

-Jasper?.- dijo levantándose del sillón.- Hermanito, que gusto verte, pero que haces aquí?.- dijo emocionada y algo confundida.

-hola, Rosie, te he echado mucho de menos.- dijo Jasper Abrazando a su hermana. Se veía que estaba realmente contento de verla.

-Yo también, Jazz Yo también.- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Mentirosa!.- le dijo Jasper en broma.

-Calla, tonto.- dijo dándole un manazo.- se alejo de él y me miró.- Tú debes ser Edward, verdad?.- dijo sonriéndome. Asentí.

-Edward Cullen, un gusto.- le tendí mi mano.

-Rosalie Hale.- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.- Encantada.

-Cuñado, que bueno verte de nuevo.- le dijo un grandulón de cabellos castaños a Jasper acercándose para darse la mano y abrazarlo golpeando su espalda.

-Emmett.- dijo Jazz alejándose.- Este es Edward mi cuñado.- dijo divertido.

-Hola, chico, Emmett Swan un placer.- dijo el grandulón sonriéndome y tendiéndome la mano. Wow, el hermano de Bella.

-Edward Cullen.- dije de nuevo y sentí que destrozaba mi mano con las suya.

Cuando me soltó me sobe disimuladamente mi mano. Emmett era amable, se veía un total bravucón pero era amable. Las apariencias engañan no cabe duda.

Después de presentarnos paso un buen rato mientras veíamos televisión. Nos acomodamos cada uno en la sala y Jasper les dijo a Emmett y Rose sobre la cabaña. Ambos fueron muy comprensivos y no mostraron ninguna molestia con lo acordado. Al contrario, ambos dijeron estar encantados de no pasar las vacaciones solos los tres.

Al poco rato la puerta se abrió y revelo a Alice quién venía platicando con Bella animadamente. Aunque Bella se veía algo seria y Alice muy emocionada.

-Enana.- escuche gritar a Emmett quien se levanto del sofá.- Dónde andabas, Jasper y Edward ya nos contaron todo lo de la cabaña y eso.- dijo alzándola en el aire estrangulándola casi en un abrazo.

Al ver la frágil figura de Bella ser levantada en el aire por ese animalón me preocupe, pero demonios eso no era propio de mí.

-Ay, Oso, bájame, me duelen las costillas, No respiro.- dijo golpeándolo para que la soltará. Sin éxito. Sí no la bajaba estaba a punto de ponerme de pie para que lo hiciera.

-Ash que debilucha, Bellie-Bells.- dijo el grandulón bajándola por fin al suelo y alborotándole el cabello.

Ella solo hizo una mueca. Después se encamino hacia Rosalie, pasando a lado mío ignorándome completamente. Cuando la alcanzó se inclino para susurrarle al oído algo. A la rubia se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro con una chispa picara y malévola en los ojos y me miró amenazante y con picardía. Bella le sonrío. Después subieron al segundo piso con Rose y Alice detrás de Bella.

Los chicos y yo nos pusimos a ver un partido de baloncesto que estaban pasando en la televisión, nos tiramos en el sillón y comenzamos a gritar por cada falta o por alguna tontería.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se podría decir que para una hora. Las chicas bajaron a la sala, al parecer iban a salir, porque se habían cambiado, bueno a decir verdad Bella seguí igual solo que con una chaqueta negra y vaqueros en lugar de shorts, y unas converse y el cabello suelto. Se veía hermosa.

Rosalie se puso una falda a medio muslo y una blusa blanca con escote enfrente y unos converse rojos.

Alice llevaba un pesquero de mezclilla y una blusa deportiva y unas sandalias plateadas.

Se veían muy lindas pero la que les ganaba era Bella. Las tres se encaminaron a la puerta y Rose desde el umbral le gritó a Emmett.

-Osito ya regreso salimos con las chicas.- dijo aventándole un beso.

-Ok, amor, cuidado enana.- dijo y siguió viendo el partido.

-Llevo mi auto, Em.- dijo Bella.- Y Rose el de ella.

-Trajeron autos?.- dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo.

Emmett río.

-son un regalo de mis padres para los tres por no estar con nosotros otra vez.- dijo bajando la mirada.- Vamos se los mostraré. Nos levantamos del sillón y nos fuimos al garaje. Al entrar Emmett descubrió un reluciente Jeep todo terreno rojo y sonrió.

-Mí bebé.- dijo golpeando delicadamente el capó. Sonreí. Típico grandulón amante de los todo terreno y divertido.

-Ese es el de mi Osita.- dijo señalando a un BMW rojo a donde la rubia se subía seguida de mi hermana.

-Hermanito, mis suegros me obsequiaron una auto, que increíble, no?.- dijo Rose emocionada a Jasper. Rosalie le quitó la tela al auto y rebelo un bello BMW rojo carmesí.

-Claro muy lindo, Rose.- dijo Jazz levantándole los pulgares.

Quedaba un auto aún cubierto por una lona blanca, seguro era el de Bella. Me acerqué y miré a Emmett.

-Este es de Bella, cierto?.- dije tocando la lona.

-Sí, de la enana.- dijo Emmett.- Está increíble, es el mejor de los tres.- dijo Rose interrumpiendo a Emmett.

Me pico la curiosidad.

-Lo puedo, bueno lo podemos ver, Bells?.- pregunto emocionada Alice.

-Claro.- dijo juntándose de hombros Y sonriéndole a Alice. Se encamino al auto y tomó una parte de la lona, yo me hice a un lado cuando paso enfrente de mí para quitar por completo la lona.

Cuando quitó la lona todos soltamos un jadeo, en especial yo.

Ella doblo la carpa y la coloco en un estante de la cochera y abrió la puerta.

-Wow.- dijeron Jasper y mi hermana al mismo tiempo.

Ella solo sonrió lucia apenada. No lo podía creer, mi curiosidad me mató.

-Es un Aston Martin Vanquish, última generación?.Como es posible?.- dije totalmente shockeado. Era un auto increíble.

Se río casi sin quererlo. Me miró y solo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que la culpa de los padres ausentes con dinero puede hacer milagros, no?.- dijo con una chispa de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos.

Me golpeé por preguntarle eso. Estúpido.

-Tan siquiera excedes los 100 km/h?.- pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema y porque la verdad lo dudaba.

Bella me miró de nuevo pero ahora la indignación y el enojo adornaban sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Uh..! Eddie, no hubieras preguntado eso.- dijo Emmett.- sí hay algo que a mi hermana le guste más que los libros, la música y el arte es la velocidad.- dijo tocándome el hombro y negando con la cabeza.

No lo podía creer, según como describían a Bella era una yo, pero en mujer. Bueno no como yo si no con los mismos gustos o similares por no exagerar.

-Nos vemos, se nos hace tarde.- dijo subiéndose al auto.

-Hey nos quieren acompañar.- dijo Alice asomando la cabeza en el auto de Rose.

-Suena tentador, pero mejor vamos con Emmett, nos llevará a conocer un bar-café de la ciudad.- dijo Jasper viéndola con cariño.

-Ok, vale, nos vemos.- dijo encaramándose al auto de Bella.

-No.- girtó Rose.- vente conmigo, tengo que contarte algo.- dijo emocionada.

-Vale.- dijo cerrando la puerta del Aston y subiéndose de nuevo al auto de Rose.

-Traidora.- le susurró Bella divertida.

-Tranquila, Bellita.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Bueno, chicos nos vemos en ese Bar- Café para planear algo para más tarde.- dijo Alice.

Nos subimos al auto de Emmett y Rose salió del garaje. Emmett salió después dejando a Bella de última. Empezamos a charlar de chicas y banalidades cuando justo a lado de nosotros se vio pasar a un auto negro pero muy rápido era casi un borrón.

-Wow, que rápido, ese chico si que conduce.- dijo Jasper.

Emmett se río haciendo que volteáramos a verlo curiosos.

-Hasta donde sé Bella no es un chico.- dijo divertido.

-Esa es Bella?.- pregunte atónito.

-Claro y ahora sabes que no te debes meter en eso con mi hermana, pues perdona, pero es una fiera al volante y no ha tenido un accidente desde que sabe manejar.- dijo con admiración.

Jasper río.

-Algo me dice y con esto sufro de compararme a Alice, pero creo que tú y Bellita se llevarán de maravilla.- dijo Jasper manoseando el radio.

-Porque lo dices.- pregunto Emmett.

-Porque ambos poseen gustos afines, ella ama la velocidad, los libros y la música y el también.- dijo como si fuera obvio.

No lo creía era cierto que a Bella le gustaba la velocidad. Esta chica era de todo.

Tenía un cuerpo increíble, una personalidad envolvente y conocía de arte, música y libros y lo mejor, no le daba miedo la velocidad.

Era sorprendente como a cada segundo me sorprendía más Isabella Swan. Era seguro, quería conocerla más a fondo, era especial, me lo había demostrado a tan solo el primer día de conocerla.

* * *

_**Bella POV.**_

-Bella, puedo hablar contigo un momento.- dijo Alice mientras saliamos del Hotel.

-Claro.- dije mientras nos deteníamos y veíamos que los chicos seguían caminando.

-Edward, es mi hermano y lo amo, pero tengo que decirte unas cosas.- dijo seria.

-Que sucede, Alice, que pasa, me asustas.- dije angustiada.

-Vale, desde el principio, Edward ha hecho sufrir mucho desde la adolescencia, a las chicas y tengo seguro que como te ha visto, va a tratar de acercarse a ti, Bella.- dijo tomando mis manos.

Wow, eso me saco del trance.

-Espera, Alice, en verdad yo no creo que Edward trate de acercarse a mí.- dije comenzando a caminar.

-Vale, Bella no me creas, solo, me gustaría que me ayudarás en algo.- dijo siguiéndome.

Alcé una ceja.

-Quiero que Edward sienta todo lo que le ha hecho a las chicas antes.- dijo Alice.

-Es tu hermano.- dije alarmada.

-Sí, y precisamente por eso quiero que ponga los pies en la Tierra y se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho.- dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Ay, pequeña, y bueno que piensas hacer.- dije mientras caminábamos a la cabaña.

Sentí la mirada de Alice y cuando me giré a verla, me veía con una cara de duende malvado, como si se le estuviera ocurriendo una travesura.

-Bella, querida.- dijo juntando sus manos y batiendo las pestañas.

-Aléjate, pequeña, no accederé a nada que pase por esa loca y retorcida cabeza tuya.- dije corriendo hacia la cabaña.

-BELLA..!-gritó Alice y pude ver que venía detrás de mí.

Corrimos hacia la cabaña y cuando estuve enfrente a solo unas millas, me detuve, la pequeña duende, se recargo en sus rodillas respirando agitada. Suspiro y alzó la vista para solo mover la cabeza acomodándose el cabello y caminar como si nada.

-Sé que me dirás que sí, Isabella.- me susurró mientras entrabamos en la casa.

-Tonta, duende.- masculle. Ella río y se giró a verme.

Al entrar a la cabaña, Sentí unos fuertes brazos que me apretaban como en la vida lo habían hecho.

Era Emmett, quien me dijo que ya Jasper les había contado, trate de zafarme pero era imposibles hasta que me soltó y respiré libre.

Alice se acercó a Rose y empezaron a secretearse cosas, me miraron y me uní a ellas.

-Rose, debes ayudarnos.- dijo la duende.- Bella me ayudará a darle una lección a mi hermano.- dijo feliz.

Rose se giró a verlo y lo vio con algo de picardía. Edward se dio cuenta pero lo ignoro y salió de ahí.

-Vamos a mi habitación.- dijo la duende.

Subí antes que ellas y empezaron a platicar sobre que íbamos a hacer.

Yo no tenía ni idea de que hablaban hasta que escuche mi nombre.

-Edward se está interesando en Bella, así que se me ocurrió que ella puede actuar igual que él para embaucarlo.- dijo Alice viéndome divertida.

-Alto, duende, no, he dicho que no te ayudaría.-dije seria.- Es más no planees nada, sé como hacer entender a Edward Cullen, es más creo que tengo un plan, sin necesidad de hacerlo sentir lo mismo. Será peor.- dije imaginando el plan en mi mente.

-Perfecto.- dijo Alice.- No lo golpearás, cierto?.- dijo alarmada al final.

-No, bueno no físicamente, solo que si en realidad quiere algo le costará conseguirlo, no soy de las que se dejan facil.- dije seria.

-Entonces manos a la obras.- dijo Rose emocionada.

-Bien, pero el debe dar el primer movimeinto.- dijo riendo, pero sin ver nada en particular.

-Hagamos una cosa, vayamos de compras, tengo que conocer las tiendas de la ciudad.- dijo Alice después de un momento.

Gemí.

-Vamos, cuñadita, yo sé que te divertirás hasta si quieres puedes llevar tu auto.- dijo Rose. Le sonreí.

-Bueno hay que arreglarnos.- gritó Alice.

Salió corriendo hasta meterse al armario de donde saco una maletita(sarcasmo), era una maleta enorme, la abrió y empezó a sacar un montón de ropa que aventó por toda la habitación.

-Tomen lo que quieran, son suyas.- dijo feliz, sacando un conjunto muy bonito.

Rose se puso una falda y unas converse rojas con una blusa blanca. Yo solo me cambié los shorts por un vaquero negro y me acomode el cabello suelto.

Alice se maquillo como para un antro y Rose igual, yo solo me pusieron un poco de delineador y un gloss.

Bajamos y les dijimos a los chicos que saldríamos estaban viendo un partido de basquetbol. Emmett se giró a sonreírle a Rose y a mí y volvió al juego.

-Vale, vamos al garaje.- dijo Rose mientras entrabamos por la cocina.

Detrás de nosotros venían los chicos, pues Emmett les iba a mostrar nuestros autos.

Jasper, Alice y Edward se maravillaron por los autos que nos habían regalado, cosa que para mí no era importante, esta bien, lo admito me encantaba mi auto, pero no como tener a mis padres conmigo.

Suspiré.

-Lo siento por preguntar, pero tan solo pasas de los 100 km/h.- dijo Edward preguntándome con incredulidad.

Sentí como me enfurecía.

-Wow, Eddie hubieras preguntado otra cosa.- dijo Emmett.- si algo que le guste más a la enana que leer y la música es la velocidad.

-Vamonos ya.- dije molesta ignorando por completo a Edward.

Me subí a mi auto y Alice estaba apunto de hacerlo también cuando Rose la interrumpió y le dijo que fuera con ella.

La enana los invito a los chicos a que nos acompañarán pero Jasper negó alegando que irían a un pub que Emmett les presumiría, me reí.

Era el mismo donde había sido un Éxito bailando en la noche de karaoke, claro ahora era un bar-café, por ende un poco más tranquilo.

Salimos de la cochera yo al final mientras acomodaba mis cosas y observaba los mandos del auto.

Era precioso por dentro. De piel en los asientos y recubrimiento de plateado. La pequeña pantalla en medio del tablero se encendió cuando prendí el auto. Salieron unas marcas como de signos vitales y una voz electrónica me dio la bienvenida.

Se sentía genial el ronroneo del auto.

Salí del garaje cerrándolo con el control a distancia y giré en la curva para salir a carretera.

Ví el auto de Emmett detrás del de Rose iban rápido, pero yo podía más que eso. Me reí. Pero de pronto las burlonas palabras de Edward resonaron de nuevo en mi cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño ahora vería ese pedante.

Trate de moderar la velocidad y coloqué el manos libres a la pantalla.

Llamé a Rose.

-Bellita, que haces hablando por teléfono mientras conduces.- dijo Alice alarmada.

Me reí.

-Estoy llamando desde el coche.- dije presumida.

Me volví a reír al no escuchar nada del otro lado.

-A que centro comercial, irán.- pregunté.

-La llevaremos al Royal Center, en la Av. Hampshire.-dijo la voz de Rose a lo lejos.

-Vale, las veo ahí.- dije y colgué.

Puse el GPS del auto y aparecieron las vías de acceso con menos tráfico.

Sonreí y metí la segunda y aceleré al máximo. Puse algo de música y solo fui consciente del borrón en los que se convirtieron los autos de Rose y Emmett.

Mi hermano se reía, por lo que ví en el retrovisor, Rose abría grandes los ojos igual que Alice y yo seguí el camino, girando para ponerme en el mismo carril que ellos.

Moví la palanca de cambios y reduje solo un poco la velocidad.

La música clásica inundo mis oídos por unos 20 minutos más al ver que ya me acercaba a la ciudad. La Villa estaba a las afueras por eso era que tardamos más en llegar al centro de Londres.

Tomé el atajo y reduje la velocidad, por los señalamientos de la calle.

La gente caminaba tranquila por toda la ciudad, pase por el parque de Peter Pan y me dije que regresando me daría una vuelta por ahí, tenía años que no venía.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Responder llamada.- dije al comando de voz y al instante apareció el típico signo de "llamando".

-Bella?.- dijo la voz de Angela.

-Ang.- grité feliz.- que sorpresa, donde estás?.- pregunte.

-Estoy en la casa de mis abuelos.- dijo algo aburrida.

-Oh, te han dejado pasarte por la Villa?.- dije deteniéndome en un semáforo.

-Sí, pero hasta mañana, lo siento amiga.- dijo triste.

-OH, vale, tranquila, hey pero y sí paso por ti ahora?.- pregunté.- Me acompañarías al centro comercial, van a ir mi cuñada y una amiga.- dije emocionada. Le presentaría a Alice. Seguro se llevaban de maravilla.

-Dirás mejor que nos vemos allá, no?. O como, pasarás en taxi?.- dijo confundida.

Me reí.

-Mis padres por "compensación nos han dado autos, Ang.- dije sin importancia.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces vale, iré por mi bolso.- dijo emocionada.

Me reí.

Ángela me dio la dirección de casa de sus abuelos y la introduje en el monitor. Doble en la cuadra a donde estaba y pase por casi las mismas casas que antes hasta que me detuve en la modesta casa coloquial de color mostaza.

Toqué el claxon y vi como mi amiga salía corriendo con sus padres atrás.

Baje el vidrio y los salude con una sonrisa y moviendo mi mano.

-Hola, señores Weber.- grité.

-Hola, Bella,- la madre de Ang.- vallan con cuidado.- dijo para después meterse a la casa.

Angela se despidió y subió al auto.

-Wow, que bonito está.- dijo emocionada.- Ya quisiera uno así para Navidad.- dijo bromeando.

Me reí.

-Vale, guapa, ahora, cuéntame cómo van tus vacaciones familiares.- dije saliendo de la calzada hacia el centro comercial.

Suspiró.

-Son un asco.- dijo para después reírnos juntas.

Conduje hasta el subterráneo del Mall y bajamos del auto.

Rose y Alice acababan de llegar.

-Ángela, te presento a Alice.- dije mientras señalaba a la duende.

-Mucho gusto Alice Cullen cuñada y mejor amiga de Bella.- dijo riendo ante mi cara de asombro.

-Cullen?.- pregunto Ángela incrédula.

-Sí, Cullen.- dijo Rose saludando a Ángela.

-Subamos.- dije yo.

Tomamos el ascensor meintras Angela miraba emocionada a Alice.

-Eres hija de los cirujanos Esme y Carlisle Cullen?.- pregunto.

-Sí, son mis padres.- dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-Oh, Dios mío.- dijo Ángela tapándose la boca emocionada.

-Que sucede?.- pregunte confusa.

No era que no los conociera era solo que para mí era tan normal hablar de ellos con mis hermanos.

-vale, lo siento me deje llevar es solo que gracias a sus padres mi abuela sigue viva.- dijo Ángela mirándome.

Asentí.

Ángela corrió a abrazar a Alice y yo solo me reí por la cara de la duende.

-Vale, te entiendo, le diré a mis padres que les mandas saludos.- dijo divertida.

Reímos juntas y entramos a la primera tienda de bañadores.

-Esperen, ella dijo cuñada.- dijo Ángela al poco rato con un bikini en la mano.- Isabella Swan, no me habías dicho que andabas de golosa con Edward Cullen.- dijo mirándome seria.

-QUE?¡.- grité alarmada.- NOOO, por supuesto que no.- dije bajando la voz, por la mirada furiosa de la dependienta.

-Entonces porque ella dijo que era tu cuñada.- pregunto señalando a Alice, me recordó a un niño pequeño.

-Es que Bella se niega, pero yo sé que pronto lo será.- dijo Alice mirándome altanera.

Rieron.

-Cállense ya.- refunfuñe.

-Pero no lo niegas, verdad, Belly-Bells.- dijo Rose mientras hundía un dedo en mis mejillas mirándome como a un bebé berrinchudo.

-S-sí lo niego, entre Esé y yo no hay, ni habrá nada.- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Y ahora, que ha hecho mi hermano.- dijo Alice.

-Nada.- escupí.

-Es por lo del auto, cierto.- dijo Rose comprensiva. Y al decirlo pareció como si hubiera presionado un interruptor en mí.

-Que se cree que por ser una chica, no puedo desquiciarme al volante, idiota.- exploté.

-Vamos, Bella es solo que Edward no ha estado en contacto con chicas como tú y Rose, el solo me tiene a mí y a mi madre, pero ninguna de las dos, excedemos lo permitido, más que para una emergencia o necesidad.- dijo Alice meditando.

-no me interesa, estúpido.- dije.

Ellas rieron.

-Vale, terminemos con esto dijo Rose.- caminando a los probadores con varios modelos de traje de baño.

Asentimos y empezamos a probarnos los modelos que Alice nos iba pasando.

A mí me paso, puros bikinis en tonos azules, o negros. Algunos eran muy pequeños y me negué a llevarlos a pesar de que ella insistiera.

Salimos de la tienda con bañadores para 1 siglo y nos metimos a una tienda de ropa para toda ocasión.

-Oh, que hermosas.- dijo Rose acercándose a una zapatillas rojo sangre.

Me reí.

-Mira, Bella, estás también son lindas.- dijo Ángela señalando una botas de terciopelo hasta medio muslo.

Las adoré.

-Son exquisitas.- dije tocándolas con cuidado.

Detrás de mí escuche una risilla me giré y vi a Rose viéndome y riendo.

-Has sacado tu amor a las botas.- dijo mi cuñada riendo.- de nuevo.- concordó Ángela.

-Te gustan las botas?.- dijo Alice emocionada.

-Sí, las adoro, en especial como estás.- dije mirando de nuevo a la bellas botas de tacón de aguja negras enfrente de mí.

-Oh, perfecto.- dijo aplaudiendo.- Ya sé a quien regalarle los 20 pares de botas que me dio mi prima en Navidad.- dijo como si fuera un milagro.

-No, como crees no podría.- dije negando.

-Vale, es un obsequio, a parte a mi no me gustan las botas, me gustan las zapatillas, pues me gusta lucir mis piernas.- dijo picara guiñándonos un ojo.

Las cuatro reimos ante el comentario de Alice y nos decidimos por seguir vagando en la tienda.


End file.
